Our Story: Rocky and Casey
by pinkstranger
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Rocky and Casey's love story. Companion peice to another of my fic, affairs of love. Set before, during and after that fic. For those of you who don't know Casey is my OC. Please enjoy!
1. First Sight

_**Author's Note: **__This story takes place before, during and after __**Affairs of Love**__. I wanted to create a fic about Rocky and Casey being that I had so much fun writing them in my other fic. I was going to start it starting with their wedding, but decided that starting from the beginning was best. That way everyone knew how Casey and Rocky starting dating. _

_For those of you who have not read __**Affairs of Love**__, it is not necessary to read it as this one is merely a companion piece, but it is helpful since I make reference to it more than once. _

_This chapter takes place three years before the beginning of __**Affairs of Love**__, Katherine is in London, Tommy hasn't proposed to Nikki yet, Tanya and Adam are getting married, and Jason and Kimberly are expecting their son Jams any day. (For those of you who haven't read my other fic, Jams is the nickname Rocky gives to Kim and Jason's son and Nikki is Tommy's wife in that story) So that's the timeline for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

She took his breath away. That was all Rocky could think of the woman across the room. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in gentle curls and her hazel eyes danced as the soft lighting of the room set her creamy skin aglow. She was beautiful, and he didn't even know her name, but to his misfortune she was sitting at a table with a another man.

"Earth to Rocko." Adam whispered in his ear as he waved a hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Lost of my mind for a moment there." Rocky replied sheepishly.

"That brunette over there have anything to do with it?" Jason asked.

"No way." Rocky said quickly.

"Oh sure, you've only been staring at her for the last three minutes." Tommy teased. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Can we just finish dinner and leave my staring problem alone." Rocky mumble. Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Billy were all out eating dinner before hitting the bar for a guys night out while the girls stayed at Jason and Kimberly's house for girl's night in.

"So you admit it, you have been staring at her!" Adam laughed.

"You know, she is a lovely woman. Would it hurt for you to go talk to her?" Billy cut in.

"I can't talk to her Billy. She's obviously on a date."

"She appears to be less than happy with her companion." Billy argued.

"That she does." Rocky agreed as he looked again toward the lovely brunette again. She faked a smile toward her date as he began speaking again. Rocky had noticed that he seemed to be doing all the talking.

"So go over and talk to her." Tommy urged.

"What would I say? 'Um sorry to interrupt your date, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me instead?' Seriously, I can't go over there."

"Pretend to know her…" Jason started.

"But I don't!"

"As I was saying, _pretend_ to know her and tell her that all her old friends would like to say hi. Steal her away for a few minutes. She'll appreciate it." Jason finished.

"Will that really work?" Rocky said with a raised eyebrow.

"Worth a shot, the worst that can happen is she say's that she doesn't know you. You always have a way out by saying that you mistook her for someone else." Adam commented.

"I'll give it a try." Rocky finally gave in. He slowly got out of his chair and made his way across the restaurant toward the woman. He made it halfway and nearly chickened out. He turned back toward his friends to see them all giving him a waving their hands to shoo him toward her. He took a deep breath and pressed forward.

Rocky could feel his hands begin to shake, never had he been so nervous. He could face an endless sea of puttys or cogs and still not been this nervous. He tried to keep his feelings in check as he approached the table. Finally satisfied that he wouldn't come off as a heap of nerves he took the last step to the table.

"Holy cow! I haven't seen you in forever!" Rocky blurted out with a cheesy smile on his face. The woman looked at him in shock for a moment then suddenly seemed to throw herself into his game. The man glared at him suspiciously.

"Wow, it has been forever. How have you been?" She asked. _Who is he? Oh who cares, he's going to save me from this nightmare._

"I've been good, I'm here with all the guys. They'd be surprised as hell if you came over and said hi." Rocky continued on. "Could I steal you away for just a minute?"

"Um, Darren would you mind terribly if I went to say hello to some old friends?" she asked her date. He simply shrugged.

"Sure doll. I'll wait right here for you." Darren replied as he took a sip of his beer. The woman stood from her chair making sure to grab her purse. She gave him a light smile before looping her arm through Rocky's and walking away with him.

"Thanks, you saved me, I can't tell you how much I wanted a reason to leave." she whispered. "My name's Casey Thompson."

"Rocky DeSantos." He grinned at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"So do you make it a habit to rescue damsels in distress?"

"More than you'll ever know." Rocky flashed her one of his patented smiled. "But mostly only the gorgeous ones."

"Thank you" Casey blushed. "So are we going to join your friends?"

"If you want to keep up appearances of being old friends, or we can dodge out the door and hope your date doesn't see us."

"Hmm, appearances are good." Casey mused. "Besides, I don't know you well enough Sir Rocky to run away on your white horse."

"How about my red sports car, I left the horse at the stables?" Rocky replied causing her to laugh. "I like your laugh."

"I hate it." She replied.

"It's cute, just like you."

"Why, Mr. DeSantos, you just met me and you're already hitting on me!" Casey exclaimed with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Rocky grinned back with a similar grin.

"We're supposed to be old friends, Ms. Thompson. 'Old' friends can flirt." Rocky replied. _What luck, she has a sense of humor._

"Are you calling me old?" She asked as she playfully raised her eyebrow.

"Not at all, unless you really are old and just look damn good for your age." Rocky cracked. She saw her try to stifle a laugh. "How old are you? I know that's the last thing that I should ask a woman, but I want to make sure that I'm not robbing the cradle, or the grave for that matter."

"I think robbing the grave is closer to the truth. I'm 27! I know, I know. I'm old as dust." Casey laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally a grave robber. I'm only 25 you old dusty lady."

"I finally get to a be a cougar!" Casey laughed. "You can rob the grave while I rob the cradle huh?" _He's cute and such a great sense of humor!_

Rocky only laughed as they approached the table where his friend sat. "Hey guys, may I introduce Ms. Casey Thompson. Casey these knuckle heads are my friends, Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, and my best bud Adam Park. We're out celebrating his pending death sentence." Rocky pulled out the empty chair for Casey.

"Death sentence?" Casey contorted her face in confusion then suddenly drew a giant smile as she took the seat Rocky offered to her. "Oh! You're getting married!"

"Hey, what do you know? A girl that speaks Rocky!" Adam laughed.

"So when is the sentence to be carried out?" Casey asked continuing on with Rocky's joke.

"Three days." Adam replied happily.

"You seem very content for a 'death sentence' as your friend put it."

"He's head over heels for Tanya." Rocky smiled. "Nothing is going to get him down about the old ball and chain."

"I'll have you know that married life is nothing like that." Jason retorted before taking a sip of his beer.

"Says the one expecting another chain." Rocky laughed.

"Guessing that means a baby huh?" Casey quickly figured out what Rocky was talking about.

"You really do speak Rocky." Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, my wife and I are expecting our first baby any day now. We're hoping to make it through Adam and Tanya's wedding."

"I still think that it would be totally awesome if she went into labor at the wedding." Rocky commented.

"Rocky!" the other men groaned.

"Well, it would be an unforgettable event to say the least." Casey shrugged and smiled at Rocky. "So Sir Rocky, would you mind if I went to get something to eat? I didn't have a chance to order my dinner before you whisked me away from Darren."

"You hungry then?" Rocky asked.

"Famished." She replied putting the back of her hand to her head and threw her head back. Rocky chuckled at her exaggeration.

"We haven't ordered our meals if you would like stay in the present company." Billy cut in.

"Oh but it's supposed to be a guys night." Casey protested.

"Nonsense, if you haven't eaten it's the least I can do since I stole you away from your prince charming." Rocky grinned.

"Prince dim-witted is more like it." Casey shook her head. "I really can't thank you enough for saving me from him. My friend thought we would get along famously. I wish I knew what she was smoking."

"Not so good huh?" Rocky laughed.

"All he talked about was himself and how good of a life he has. I think he was trying to impress me, but I was anything but impressed with him."

"Guess that means that I'm off the topic list then?" Rocky laughed. "Darn it, I was hoping to tell you every detail of my unimpressive life."

"You've got a strange sense of humor." Casey smiled. "But I like it."

"Well that's good." Rocky grinned. "Does that mean that I might have a chance to ask you on a date?"

"I'd say your chances are between 'possibly' and 'hell yes'."

"So that's a yes?"

"You pick the place and time, and I'll check my schedule."

"Crazy idea, how about in three days?" Rocky shrugged.

"You mean your friends wedding?" Casey replied shocked. She glanced at Adam who just smiled and nodded with a simple shrug to say that he didn't mind.

"Well, you see… I'm the best man and the only one without a date. You'd really be saving me from being set up by Kimberly and Aisha."

"So now I'm doing the rescuing huh?" Casey chuckled. "If you don't mind a party crasher Adam. I mean you don't really know me…"

"If Rocky wants you as his date, you are more than welcome to come Casey." Adam replied warmly. "Besides, Kim and 'Sha would try to set him up with any single women at the wedding. You really would be saving him from them."

"I guess I do owe you." Casey grinned. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Hey the waiter is _finally_ coming back." Tommy cut in pointing to their server making his way toward the table. They had been waiting for him for fifteen minutes to place their dinner orders. At least they had their drinks. The group quickly placed their orders including Casey, who also ordered herself a drink.

"Hope the food comes faster than the service." Adam said in a low voice after the server walked away.

"That's what we get for trying a new restaurant." Jason shook his head.

"So Casey, what do you do?" Billy asked.

"I'm a junior editor at _Glamour_ magazine in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles? What are you doing in Angel Grove?" Tommy exclaimed.

"I'm from here. Born and raised. I'm back here in Vacation right now, and my friend set me up on this 'dream' date." Casey rolled her eyes.

"So that means you attended Angel Grove High." Jason mused. "I don't seem to recall seeing you around."

"Bet you graduated ahead of us." Rocky cut in.

"Most likely if you guys are all the same age." Casey nodded.

"I graduated in '94"

"Three years ahead of us? You must have graduated early." He said remembering she was only two years older than him.

"I did." She grinned.

"You have something in common with boy genius over there." Rocky pointed his thumb toward Billy.

"You know, I'm not a boy anymore." Billy shook his head.

"Yeah, but the nickname sticks."

"I think that name belongs to Justin." Tommy added.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How about the incredible brain?"

"How about just plain old Billy?" Billy replied.

"Because 'plain old Billy' would take too long to say." Casey defended Rocky with a chuckle. She didn't know why but she felt very comfortable with this group of men as if she had known them for years.

"Yes, score one for me!" Rocky smiled. "Got someone on my side."

"I surrender. Call me whatever you wish." Billy groaned.

"Poor Billy." Tommy teased.

"Oh you don't have it any easier, Hero." Billy shot back.

"You know, he hasn't called me that in years." Tommy seemed to go deep into thought about that.

"Hey quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Rocky joked trying to take Tommy's mind off why he stopped using the nickname. Truthfully Rocky had stopped calling Tommy 'Hero' after he broke Kat's heart two year prior. Rocky had been the only one to see Kat off at the airport after she had given Tommy back his ring.

He had always held a torch for Katherine, but Tommy had long since held her heart. Seeing Katherine in such a state of heartache and pain had caused Rocky to not think of Tommy as the dashing hero anymore. Therefore he couldn't bring himself to call Tommy that anymore.

"Well then maybe you should go away so we can talk some more." Adam teased.

"You know, humor is not your thing Adam" Rocky replied dryly causing Casey to laugh a little more.

"You guys are a great little group." Casey smiled, just as the server walked over with a tray of food.

"Oh goody, I'm starving." Rocky said rubbing his hands together like an excited little kid.

"You're too cute." Casey laughed. Rocky grinned and looked around at his friends.

"You guys heard that right? She thinks I'm cute!"

"You're going to be an interesting date." Casey laughed once again as she dug into her own food. She lost herself in the company and was disappointed at the end of dinner. Casey exchanged phone numbers with Rocky as he took of his friends toward the bachelor party that they had planned.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow." Rocky grinned as Tommy pulled him away by the collar of his shirt. Casey smiled as they disappeared into their vehicles.

_He's going to be so much fun, I could really see myself falling for him someday._ She told herself before climbing in her own vehicle.


	2. First Date

Casey fixed her hair and looked herself over once again in the mirror. Rocky would be there any minute to pick her up from her sisters house. The wedding wasn't for another three hours but Rocky had to be there early for pictures and wouldn't have another chance to come back for her. She however didn't mind one bit. It just meant more time to spend talking with Rocky when he wasn't posing with his friends.

She chose to wear a simple pale blue dress with cap sleeve and a scoop neck. A dark blue sash. "Don't you look nice." Her sister Lilly said from behind her.

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing that you are not going out with Darren again."

"Darren who?" Casey grinned.

"You know Daisy was only trying to help. You're nearly thirty and single." Lilly said. Daisy was one of Lilly's friends that Casey just happened to get along with. Lilly and Daisy had become instant friends in elementary when they both realized they were named after flowers. Casey had thought it slightly corny, but hey, they were joined at the hip ever since then.

"I still want to know what she was smoking when she chose him for my date." Casey rolled her eyes.

"He thought you were cute and that was enough for Daisy." Lilly shrugged. Casey looked over at her younger sister.

Casey noticed the difference between herself and her sister. Casey's hair was dark like the night and she wore it long. Lilly's wore her dark blonde hair in a short spunky cut that matched her personality. Casey's hazel eyes sparkled with an unknown mystery, impossible to read. While her sister's chocolate eyes portrayed every thought and feeling running through her head. Casey stood at a slender five foot five inches her sister seemed to tower over her at five foot ten. It wasn't hard to see what attracted Lilly to her sand haired, blue eyed husband Keith, since he stood six foot three. Lilly always hated guys that were shorter than her. Thank goodness Lilly and Keith had complimenting personalities.

"Maybe Daisy should focus on her own life." Casey shrugged back. "She's still single too."

"Yeah but she's only twenty-four and barely graduated from college." Lilly shot back.

"You know I'm only twenty-seven."

"But to Daisy that's too old."

"She should date Darren."

"She used to."

"So she gave me her sloppy seconds?!"

"Ha, you should be so lucky. Did you know Darren is nearly a millionaire?"

"Really? Of all the things he bragged about he never once mentioned having money."

"Would that have made a difference?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all, he's dull and self-centered. I would go back out with him for all the money in the world. Besides, I have a date with Rocky."

"Rocky? Like Rocky DeSantos?"

"You know him?"

"Um, yeah! Him and his friends were like the eye candy of the entire school!" Lilly exclaimed. "He was in the class just a head of me."

"So tell me about him." Casey sat on the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was he like in high school."

"Well, he spent a lot of time working on his martial arts. I used to love watching him spar with Tommy."

"I met him the other night."

"Does he still have those gorgeous long locks?" Lilly asked dreamily.

"No, it's a short spiky look. He had long hair?"

"Oh yeah. I would have made a move on him if it hadn't been for Katherine."

"Okay, enough of your high school crush, tell me more about Rocky."

"He's really funny."

"I got that the other night."

"You know, in a way he reminded me of you back in high school." Lilly shrugged as she sat next to her sister. "I always thought that if he were older or you were younger you two would have been a perfect fit."

"Well age had nothing to with it now." Casey grinned. "He's humor seems to match my own."

"So how did you meet him?"

"He saved me from Darren." Casey proceeded to explain how Rocky had come over and pretended to know her, who she joined the men at their table for dinner, and then him asking her out.

"So you're going to a wedding of two people you don't know, escorting the best man? Hmm."

"It's not like that!" Casey protested. "He said that he had two girlfriends that would try to set him up if he was alone, so I'm saving him. I do owe him."

"So this isn't a date?"

"Of course it's a date. I get to have dinner with him and dance the night away. I really like him."

"You barely know him."

"I know, but there's just something about him… plus I felt so comfortable with his friends. It's like I've known them for years."

"Well, I hope you have fun. Tell Tommy that I said 'hi'." Lilly gave her sister a wink.

"Lilly! You're married."

"As I'm sure that he is too."

"From what I understand he isn't."

"Really?" Lilly smirked.

"You have Keith." Casey said sternly. "Besides, he does have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that ship sailed a long time ago. I thought for sure that him and Katherine would have gotten married. Half the school thought so. I even heard they were engaged." Casey simply shrugged. "So who's the wedding for?"

"Adam Park and Tanya Sloan."

"No way!" Lilly giggled. "Shy Adam?"

"You really do know all about Rocky's friends."

"Told you they were like the eye candy for everyone. Guys wanted the girls in that group and girls wanted the guys. They really kept to themselves though. Nice little group. Daisy and I both wondered more than once what it would take to be apart of that group. Daisy had her heart set on Jason Scott, though. He was so good looking…"

"He's married." Casey cut in.

"He is?" Lilly replied.

"Yeah and he's expecting his first child any day now."

"Wow, who's he married to? Emily?"

"I think he said Kimberly."

"Like Kimberly Hart?" Lilly laughed. "That group really has stuck together. They're all marrying each other."

"Guess that happens when you're as close as they all seem." Casey shrugged. "Who else did you meet?"

"Let's see, Adam, Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Rocky." Just then the doorbell rang. "That would be Rocky."

"Casey, there's a guy here for you!" Keith called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Casey rushed to the stairs. She stopped at the top and looked down at Rocky. He stood there in a dark blue tee-shirt and jeans. "Boy do I feel over dressed."

"You look fantastic!" Rocky grinned. "Don't worry I'll put on my monkey suit when we get to the church. Adam didn't trust me not to get it dirty, so he kept it with his."

"Hey Rocky." Lilly greeted as she stepped up behind her sister.

"Lilly?! Wow, I didn't know that you two…"

"She's my sister." Lilly said as she draped an arm over her sisters shoulders.

"Wow, I didn't know. No offense, but you two look nothing alike."

"I know, I look like dad and she looks like mom." Casey said as she freed herself from Lilly. "Let's get out of here before she tries to kiss me or something."

"Don't forget to say 'hi' to Tommy, Casey!" Lilly giggled as Casey looped and arm through Rocky's and rushed out the door.

"She likes Tommy?" Rocky asked as they walked to his car.

"Used to." Casey nodded. "The guy that answered the door is her husband."

"Ah." Rocky nodded as he climbed into the drivers seat. "I always liked your sister."

"You did?!"

"Not like that." Rocky held up his hands in protest. "I meant, I thought she was nice. Her and her friend Daisy were in my homeroom my senior year."

"I thought she was a grade lower than you."

"You went to AGH, don't you remember that they sometimes combined grades in homeroom?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Casey admitted sheepishly. They made small talk about high school as Rocky drove them to the church. They walked in still deep in conversation about Mr. Caplan.

"About time you got here Rocky!" Adam said as he approached the couple.

"Geesh, I'm only ten minutes later than I said I was going to be,"

"Tommy's starting to rub off on you." Adam shot back.

"You know I'm standing right here." Tommy retorted before turning back to Jason.

"Nice to see you again Casey." Adam greeted.

"Oh I see, Casey get a nice greeting and I get yelled at. She's the reason I'm late." Rocky joked.

"Not a good way to start a date Rocky." Aisha called from the side.

"Good to see you too Ish." Rocky grinned. "Casey, I want you to meet my other best friend, Aisha Campbell. Ish, this is Casey Thompson."

"Nice to meet you." Aisha said as she stretched her hand out to the pretty brunette. Casey took it and smiled at the shorter woman in front of her.

"Likewise."

"The guys need to get dressed, you can come hang out with us girls while we get ready. Well, if you don't mind that is."

"Unless the guys want a girl in their dressing room scrutinizing them." Casey grinned.

"You're right, she's a female version of Rocky." Aisha said to Adam.

"Told ya."

"I just said you were right, you don't have to say 'told ya'." Aisha growled. "Come on Casey."

"I'll see you later then." Casey said to Rocky as she let herself be pulled away by a very energetic Aisha.

Aisha led her to one of the room in the basement and opened the door. "Hey ladies, I brought someone with me."

"Rocky's date?" came a voice followed by the appearance of a very pregnant short brunette. "Hi, I'm Kimberly Scott. Jason told me about you already."

"All bad I'm sure." Casey laughed. "I'm Casey."

"The guys say you're a perfect match for our Rocky." said another woman as she stepped up beside Kimberly. "I'm Tanya."

"Oh, congratulations. I hope you don't mind a stranger at your wedding."

"Nonsense. I'm glad that Rocky liked you enough to invite you. That guy is even shyer than Adam."

"I find that hard to believe." Casey giggled remembering what Lilly had said about Adam.

"No it's true. Rocky's outgoing, but when it comes to girls…" a heavily accented voice said as a tall blonde joined the gaggle of women. "He looses his tongue and can't utter a word."

"He sure fell into easy banter with me." Casey said.

"That's cause you speak his language." Said an Asian woman as she too joined the group. "I'm Trini."

"Oh yeah, I'm Katherine."

"Ah, you're Katherine!" Casey laughed.

"Huh?"

"Something my sister said."

"What did your sister say?" Katherine asked.

"She knew you all from high school."

"But what did she say about me?" Casey began laughing.

"That you got in the way of her asking out Tommy." Casey took notice that Kat's bright blue eyes seemed to darken at the mention of that name.

"Well, she can have him." Kat mumbled.

"Kat! Let's not get into it today." Kimberly sighed.

"I wasn't getting into it." Kat argued before turning back toward Tanya's long white dress. "Come one let's get Tanya ready so we can get ready."

"Subject change." Casey whispered to Aisha. Aisha simply nodded and led her away from the room.

Casey watched as the women helped Tanya slip into her strapless gown. Her chocolate skin was such a beautiful contrast the stark white of the dress. Tanya finally sat down carefully in her dress as Kimberly picked up the curling iron.

"My gosh Tanya, you're absolutely stunning." Casey grinned.

"Thanks." Tanya smiled. "You doing okay Kim?"

"Of course." Kimberly grinned. "Don't worry about me miss bride. I'll make it through your wedding."

"How about the reception?" Aisha teased.

"I may skip out early, so long as you don't mind Tanya."

"Not at all, I can only imagine how tired you are."

"Someday you'll know." Kat smiled as she began slipping on her own pink satin dress. "Do you think we'll ever get away from our colors?"

"You helped pick out the dresses Kat!" Tanya argued. "It's your own fault that you're wearing pink!"

"What do you mean 'your colors'?" Casey asked. Kimberly shot Katherine a glare from across the room as Kat shrugged.

"It was something from high school. We each had a color kind 'assigned' to us."

"That's just a little weird."

"Well, your wearing your dates color." Kat replied.

"I am?"

"Yeah, Rocky's color was blue." Aisha nodded as she finished zipping up the back of Kat's dress.

"That's my favorite color." Casey smiled forgetting the weirdness of the conversation.

"Told you, perfect match." Kimberly grinned as she finished curling Tanya's long black hair. "You can pull her hair up now Kat, it's all curled."

"I'm on it." Kat grinned as she grabbed a bag of bobby pins from her duffle bag.

"You all look gorgeous." Casey said as she looked around the room at the five women. _No wonder Lilly said that they were the envy of the school._

"Thanks." Came a chorus of responses.

"You look fantastic too." Kat added before sticking a few bobby pins in her mouth as she began twisting and pulling Tanya's hair.

"Well thanks." Casey slightly blushed. The women sat talking to Casey, getting to know her. They repeatedly kept saying that her and Rocky were a good match. Casey found herself smiling every time they said it, hoping that it was true. In such a short time she felt herself connecting to this group of friends as if she had known them her whole life. She was amazed at how easily they included her in all of their conversations or at how they took the time to explain things when one made a reference to something from the past.

The women were just finishing up their makeup when there was a knock at the door. "Are you ladies decent?" Rocky called in. "Or better yet, are you indecent?"

"Rocky!" they call groaned in unison.

"We're dressed if that's what you mean." Kat called out.

"Darn, should have come down sooner."

"Come on in King Kong." Aisha laughed. Rocky walked into the room with a pout.

"Come on now Baloo. I don't tease you."

"Yes you do!" Aisha replied.

"Oh forget it, I came to steal Casey away if you don't mind."

"You're stealing me a second time, boy you do go above and beyond." Casey giggled. "Although, you're not saving me this time. I'm actually enjoying myself."

"Well I could leave you here if you wanted." Rocky teased. "Us guys are done with our pictures and I thought you might like a cup of coffee with me.

"Take off your jacket and put your tee-shirt over your dress shirt!" Kimberly nearly yelled.

"Boy, you've got the role of mother down pat."

"I've had lots of practice thanks to you."

"Whatever. I'm not even going to get a coffee, just Casey. Adam already told me nothing but water."

"They really pick on you don't they?" Casey giggled, Rocky nodded in reply.

"What about for dinner? Are you changing after the last pictures?" Tanya asked. "That's a rental after all."

"Covered, Adam already brought me a different suit for the reception." Rocky rolled his eyes. "Honestly, why do you all treat my like I'm five?"

"Cause he know you." Kat replied as she stepped away from Tanya having finished her makeup.

"By the way, you ladies look lovely."

"Aw, thanks Rocky." they all cooed back.

"Don't ruin that tux!" Tanya called as Rocky and Casey left the room.

"Good grief, I'm not going to play in the mud or anything like that."

"You did at Jason's wedding!" Trini reminded.

"For the millionth time, Adam started it. I had to defend my honor! It's not my fault that it started raining." Casey began laughing at the thought of Rocky rolling around in the mud in a tux.

"You were lucky that it was after the wedding or Kimberly would have killed you guys." Katherine laughed.

"I nearly did anyway, if Rocky hadn't paid the dry cleaning bill for both sets of tux's he wouldn't be standing there."

"Yeah, I learned my lesson. I'm staying away from Adam this time." Rocky grinned.

"There's a story there, I can smell it." Casey grinned at Rocky as the walked up the stairs.

"It's actually quite humorous, but the girls won't let me live it down." Rocky started. "After Kim and Jason's wedding Adam and I were standing around outside just goofing off. He said something about the fact I was single, and made a crack about possibly being gay. I teased him back about being whipped and put him in a head lock. Things got a little carried away and we were on the ground wrestling on the ground. Next thing I knew it was raining and we were covered in mud."

"Oh my god, that would have been hilarious."

"Kat had been standing there the whole time and was yelling at us. She marched both of us to her car and took us to her and Tommy's apartment and made us shower and change. I'm so thankful that we had suits with us, Kim would never have forgiven us if we had to wear jeans to her reception. As it is, she still gives me a dirty look when pictures of our muddy fight turn up."

"Somehow, I can picture you doing that." Casey giggled. "Oh you know that reminds me. I wanted to ask you in private, what's up with Katherine and Tommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I said something about Lilly having a crush on Tommy back in school and Kat's eyes got really dark, like depressed dark."

Kat and Tommy had an ugly break up." Rocky began explaining. "They were engaged, had the wedding planned, invitations sent, and Kat was moving back here from London."

"What happened?"

"Tommy got an offer for a research project with some guy named Mercer. Kat begged him not to go, but he insisted that he already had the time arranged for their wedding and honeymoon, then he would have to return to the dig. He left on the plane for the project and she got on the plane for London."

"Oh, that sucks."

"I saw her off at the airport. She was so broken Casey, I had wished I could have done something to ease her pain. Kat's such a wonderful person, she didn't deserve what Tommy did to her and he never deserved _her_. He always took advantage of the caring, sweet, understanding person she is."

"Sounds like you're still kind of angry at Tommy." Casey said looking over Rocky for any sign of reaction.

"Somewhat." Rocky shrugged. "But he's my friend nonetheless, and they have both moved on."

"What I saw in Katherine's eyes was not that of someone that's moved on." Casey replied.

"Well, she's engaged to some guy in London and Tommy's dating some girl named Nikki. She'll be here later." Rocky shuddered at the thought of Tommy's redheaded girlfriend.

"You don't like her?" Casey laughed.

"Why would you say that?"

"You shuddered at the mention of her name."

"You're observant."

"That I am."

"No I don't like Nikki. She gives me the creeps. There's something about her that just doesn't sit well with me… Now how about a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Casey grinned as Rocky laced his fingers through her own. She tried her best to ignore the slight tingling sensation that his touch sent through her body. She tried her best to ignore how her heart seemed to race and beat loudly in her ears. Yet, her mind began to ponder how a man she barely knew could cause such strong reactions in her with a mere touch.

___________________

The ceremony had been beautiful. Casey sat in the back row alone, but Rocky kept locking eyes with her during the ceremony. Finally the minister announced Tanya and Adam as 'Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park.' and everyone made their way back down the aisle. She waited in her seat until the room was empty and the wedding party came back in for final pictures. Rocky slipped into the spot next to her on the pew and placed an arm around her. She felt her breath catch in her throat and prayed the Rocky hadn't noticed.

They watched as Adam and Tanya stood at the alter getting their first pictures as husband and wife. "They look cute together." She finally said.

"Yeah they do." Rocky replied with a smile. His smile broadened as Katherine made her way toward him and Casey.

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She greeted.

"Not at all." Rocky said as he gestured toward the empty spot next him. "Join us. We're just admiring how good Adam and Tanya look together."

"Yeah they do look great." Kat grinned. "Just like you two."

"Kat!" Rocky gasped.

"What? It's true you two look good next to each other."

"You know, you don't just blurt that out Kat."

"Why not, it's a compliment and you should just accept it Rocko."

"Oh come on now miss dancer lady."

"Hey Kit-Kat!" Jason called from the side.

"I'm being summoned by Big Red himself." Kat joked.

"I'll have to remember that one. 'Big Red', I like it!" Rocky grinned.

"Didn't you have something you called him?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, but he nearly kills me when I use it, so I think I'll use your nickname instead."

"What did you call him?"

"Goldilocks." Rocky's grin grew wider.

"Only you King Kong." Kat shook her head as she made her way toward Jason and Kimberly.

"See ya Kit-Kat."

"You all have such interesting nicknames." Casey giggled. "You going to tell me what they mean."

"I can tell you some, other's will come in time." Rocky winked. He pointed to Kat first. "We call Kat, Kit-Kat, I call her miss dancer lady most of the time."

"Kit-Kat! I love that candy! She must be a dancer huh?"

"Ballerina, to be exact. Kat had a full ride scholarship to The Royal Academy in London. She finished there and then received her second degree in nursing. She's a full fledged Registered Nurse, she's a labor and delivery nurse at hospital in London. Her being here gives Jason a peace of mind with Kim so close to her due date."

"I can understand that." Casey said.

"Then there's Billy, as you already know. I call him 'boy genius' sometimes. Although I know better than to continually call him that. He's too smart. I'd probably go into work to find that he messed with my computer or something."

"Makes sense, don't mess with the geniuses. They can repay you in more ways than one."

"My thought exactly. I never really got to know his girlfriend Trini, so I really don't have a nickname for her. Aisha, has been my best friend since junior high. I call her Ish or Sha…"

"What about Baloo? I heard that today."

"That's a private joke between us, and maybe someday I'll let you in on it." Rocky gave her a wink.

"Fair enough." Casey shrugged. She hadn't really expected Rocky to tell her everything the first time they had a date.

"Adam is Kermit, again private joke." Rocky said pointing to Adam. "Tanya, scares the crap out of me so I don't tease her."

"You're scared of her?"

"You haven't seen the wrath that is Tanya during PMS. I wouldn't dare call her anything, but when it's just me and Adam I refer to her as 'master'. Adam is so whipped by her."

"As many men say of their friends' girls." Casey laughed.

"Well, it's true. Tanya will say jump and Adam says 'how high?'. It's painful to watch." Casey only laughed.

"So what's with 'Goldilocks'?"

"It annoys the piss outta him." Rocky grinned. "His wife is either 'Short stuff', or 'pinkie' for reason that are obvious. She wears a lot of pink and she's short."

"Simple." Casey nodded.

"Zack gave himself a nickname that no one argues with. He's Zack-man. I really don't know him well enough to call him anything other than that."

"And then there's hero." Casey laughed recalling the nickname Billy had said that Rocky called Tommy.

"Dr. Rainbow himself." Rocky laughed. "I don't call him hero anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Well I told you about Kat and Tommy…" Rocky sighed. "After seeing Katherine so broken, I just could call Tommy that anymore. He was the reason Kat was so lost and hurt, that's not what I would imagine as the hero type. Hero's save people not hurt them."

"Break ups happen though Rocky. I'm sure that there've been other break ups amongst your friends, why are you taking that one so hard?" Casey questioned.

"No reason." Rocky shrugged.

"Hey Rocky, we need you and Kat." Adam called from the alter. Rocky let loose of Casey and stood up.

"Sorry to chat and run but as the best man duty calls." Rocky grinned.

"I won't hold it against you so long as you come back."

"I'll have to think about that." Rocky grinned as he rushed off the front to stand next to Adam. Casey watched as the photographer placed Rocky and Katherine side by side in a similar pose to Tanya and Adam. She noticed the way that Rocky's hand seemed to linger on Katherine's shoulders even after to photo was taken. The way his gaze seemed to flitter over her while she laughed.

_Oh my god! He's in love with her!_ Casey mentally slapped herself. _I'm falling for a guy that has already fallen for someone else. Idiot!_

The rest of the pictures went quickly with the whole wedding party. Finally Rocky made his way back to her. Casey only managed a half smile. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Casey shrugged.

"Then why the forced smile?" Rocky said as he sat next to her. He noticed that she slightly pulled away from her. "Come on Casey, I thought things were going good. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Casey replied.

"Then why are you suddenly so cold to me?"

"You like her don't you?" Casey said after a moment of silence.

"Like who?"

"Katherine."

"She's one of my best friends."

"No, I mean you _like _her, as in you're in love with her."

"Casey…"

"Please don't try and play me Rocky. I've been played before and if you're in love with her just come out and say it. That way no one gets hurt."

"Honestly, I have always liked Kat, but Casey I know that I can never be with her. Please know that just because I have feelings for her doesn't mean that I couldn't grow to have feelings for someone else. Please, Casey don't pull away from me before you even give me a chance."

"Rocky I want to give you chance…"

"Then don't run before you do."

"Rocky, I'm not sure that I can handle you being in love with someone else."

"Casey, I love Kat, but I'm not _in love_ with Kat." Rocky sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Casey. I care for Kat more than my other friends, but that's all she is to me. My friend." Rocky said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. He felt Casey stiffen at first but quickly she softened into his grip.

"If you're sure than I can give you a chance." Casey said with a grin. "I can see why you fell for her though."

"You can?" Rocky asked with raised brow.

"She's beautiful, she seems smart, funny…"

"So are you." Rocky cut her off. She looked up at him to see his brown eyes shinning. "Do you want to know what I thought the first time I saw you across the restaurant?"

"What?"

"I was breathless, you were so gorgeous. You're eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds. Your hair fell down your back in curls like a dark waterfall. I couldn't even form a coherent thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rocky replied in quiet tone. He felt himself leaning closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and he realized she was leaning toward him. _This is it Rocky! Kiss her!_

"Are you serious?!" Zack's voice filled the room. Rocky's head quickly snapped to where Kat and Jason were guiding Kimberly down the aisle.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he stood from the pew.

"Kim's contractions are less than two minutes apart!" Kat said in a rushed voice.

"No way!" Rocky gasped.

"She's been hiding them through the whole wedding!" Jason growled as he squinted as he wife.

"Kat knew." Kimberly protested.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rocky asked Kat.

"I've been watching Kim, she's fine. Besides labor take a long time in most women. You forget this is my job. She didn't have a need to get to the hospital right away."

"Wow, a wedding and a baby." Adam mused as Kat and Jason disappeared through the doors with Kimberly.

"Pay up!" Rocky held his hand out toward Adam, who just sighed and handed Rocky a ten dollar bill.

"You two were gambling on Kimberly going into labor?!" Tanya gasped. "That's just cruel."

"I said at the bachelor party that this was going to happen." Rocky grinned.

"I remember him saying that." Tommy laughed.

"Casey agreed with him." Billy added remembering the brunette still sitting there.

"I only said that it would make it memorable!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well she's right. I don't think that we'll ever be able to forget this." Aisha laughed.

"Let's go get some dinner. Jason will call with any news." Trini suggested.

"I agree." Rocky said. "Besides that I'm…"

"Starving!" the whole group finished for him.

"How's you guess?" Rocky laughed. He held his hand out for Casey, which she graciously accepted. She walked him back to the room the men had used as a dressing room and waited patiently as he changed into his suit. He joined her in the hallway, his tux nicely placed into his garment bag.

Casey looked over Rocky in his charcoal grey suit. He wore a white dress shirt and light blue tie matching her dress. He looked sharp. Casey felt her breath catch once again as he took her hand. "Hey we match." He grinned.

"And we didn't even plan it."

"Guess that means we're a set." Rocky grinned and led her to his waiting car. "Now let's go get some food."


End file.
